


HR's Hard-Hat-Hug

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: HR finally gets a hug, Hugs, Interior Decorating, friendship day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “Get off….”HR’s eyes snapped open and he forced himself to sit up, regardless of his body’s protesting. He turned to see Hard-Hat-..... Harry? Sprawled out on the floor, looking worse than HR himself did.“What’re you doing there?”





	HR's Hard-Hat-Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analyticalAuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analyticalAuthor/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the weird and fun that this really was xD  
> Definitely plan on writing more with these two.

 

Friendship day. One of his favourite events of every six months that came around. He loved decorating for that particular occasion, even though the team was not all that into it, it was still a great and fun event. He loved it, no one and nothing could really bring his high thoughts of the days down when there was cake, bright decor and snacks and friendship and happiness and coffee. Lots of coffee.

Francisco may have told him a few times that there wasn’t any point because they didn’t have this on their Earth, but that wouldn’t stop him, no siree bob. Friendship day was one of his favourite days and ‘not having it’ on this Earth wouldn’t stop the friendship.

HR climbed up the extra tall ladder, a trimming in hand and extra-strong tape in the other. He was almost done, just a few more needed to be stuck up and everything would be perfect. Or almost perfect. Convincing the others to join in was the next step to all this. He was aware that Caitlin and Iris liked the last few parties he did for this event, but the others… that would take convincing. Oh, and Hard-Hat and his daughter, well…. His daughter not so much, but his handsome look-alike? He’d be the hardest to convince. He practically hated HR, right? He wasn’t a very happy bunny.

He’d reached the top of the not-so-stable ladder and held his hands up to the area between the wall and ceiling, pressing the tag of the decoration to the wall with the tape. He flattened the sticky side against it and smoothed it out, grinning at the perfectly uncreased sticky-tape that was holding the bright coloured trimming there. “Yay,” he smiled to himself before taking a step down the metal ladder and then another and another until he was dropping to the floor with a bounce in his step.

The centre was next. It took way longer to draw in the longer rope-like decorations to the middle, tying them together around the small chandelier thing that hung down. He’d moved the ladder in a circle with each one and he was now on the last, the ladder feeling less stable as he went.

He reached for the last decor and strode over to the ladder with it still in hand, the other end attached to the far corner and lifting as he did up the metal, rickety ladder. Once he was at the top, he took a second to balance himself, waiting and lingering before drawing the trim up and winding it around the chandelier thingy.

HR reached over a bit too far and had to pull himself back, having felt the ladder shake a little. He waited and reached over again,trying to be a bit more careful this time. And it worked. The trim was wrapped and sturdy and he grinned victoriously at his handiwork. He started stepping down the ladder, still giddy and happy with what he’d done and about a quarter ways down, he stopped at feeling the ladder creak under his weight. He waited a moment before taking another step, his grin dropping when it felt it loosen.

“Whoa!” a snapping feeling had him jump slightly and the ladder broke under him, HR forcing himself back and falling. The wind was hitting him fast and he felt himself hit the ground, not as hard as he thought, but it was enough to make him hurt and groan to himself in pain. And he swore he heard a yell before he actually hit the floor.

He just stayed there for a few seconds, panting to himself with his eyes closed and his head and body throbbing-

“Get off….”

HR’s eyes snapped open and he forced himself to sit up, regardless of his body’s protesting. He turned to see Hard-Hat-..... Harry? Sprawled out on the floor, looking worse than HR himself did.

“What’re you doing there?” he genuinely asked, his brow quirking up as he looked him over again. It was like he just got out of the shower or something. He was shirtless, wet and was wearing a pair of low hanging lounge pants and some boxers. He could see the waistband… his ones? They had the Cookie Monster on them. Definitely his. Why?

“Idiot,” was all he replied with as he groaned and tried to push himself up. HR hurriedly pushed himself to stand and reached out for Hard-ha-.. Harry _, he really needed to learn to say his name_ , pulling him up to his bare feet. “I saw you on the ladder. The deadbolts were loosening,” he gestured to the busted ladder that was in two pieces on the ground. Right after noticing it, he put two and two together, glancing between the ladder and Hard-Harry with a grin.

“And you saved me,” he said slowly and smoothly, still grinning from this warm happy feeling bubbling in his chest. He didn’t hate him after all. Only someone that liked a person did that kind of thing. He was completely giddy again, his grin strongly attached to his face as he stared at the shirtless, genius version of himself.

“-Saved- is a strong word-,” Hard-Harry shook his head and crossed his arms, seeming to try and shrug this whole thing off. No way was HR letting his heroics go unnoticed,no way. And on a day like this? Friendship day. This was a sign, it had to be.

“But you -did-,” he pointed out distinctly, pointing a finger happily. “You saved my life,” he added for effect and saw the other version huff and move to turn away. “I’m gonna go tell the other-,” Harry swiftly turned around, a finger now pointed at him.

“Don’t you dare,” it wasn’t aggressive as such, but it was more like an order than a request and he just stared, hands held up in defense.

“Why? You did a good thing,” he was still grinning, still ecstatic that he was saved by the guy that consistently told him that he didn’t like him, but because he saved him, it was making him think otherwise, that he -did- like him because he was ved by him. Coincidence? _I think not_.

“I’m starting to question it,” he replied shortly, simply and was still staring at him with the look of - _you tell anyone, I’ll gut you_ -.

“C’mon, don’t be a debby downer,” he patted his bare shoulder, noticing the slight flinch, but swiped it to the back of his mind as a thought for later. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone. But I’ll thank you nonetheless,” he put his hands together and gave a little bow, still grinning madly at Hard-Harry.

“That’s all I ask,” he replied shortly again, about to walk away for the second time in this little chat.

“Speaking of question marks. Why’re you wearing my clothes?” he quirked a brow at him, still smiling and noticed the way his expression turned unreadable. HR didn’t have that in his range of emotional features. He could never really keep a straight face unless he was the subject of a bad thing he did. Which was… not really that rare, but sort of was.

“Ramon blew up an experiment and we were covered in this green substance. I needed to change, but I didn’t have spare clothes,” understandable.

“Was it Gamma radiation?” he laughed lightly. He’d been reading those Marvel comics that Wallis liked so much. And the Hulk was an interesting character.

“What the hell is Gamma radiatio-.. Nevermind,” and again, Hard-Harry went to turn around again. HR had actually had a split second thought.

“I know how to thank you!” he beamed a smile at him, seeing how the other version of him turned around with a blank expression, but he could easily see the blunt worry for what he thought was coming. “A hug! I’m good at those-,”

“I’m not hugging you,” Hard-Harry abruptly cut him off with an emotionless response, clearly wanting to stop him right there and then, but he knew he really wanted a hug. Everyone loved hugs, even if they were as mean as someone like Harry acted.

“Aww, c’mon. Hugs are great,” he threw his arms out and took a step forward, Harry taking one back with a serious expression.

“I’m not hugging you,” he repeated his reply with the same expression and tone, taking another step back as he took another forward.

“They’re therapeutic,” he tried, his grin getting wider as they went on like this for a few more feet.

“I’m not hugging you,” he said again, a bit more aggressive this time, a clear statement. So HR decided to get the hug another way, because he knew that Harry really actually wanted one, he was just being really shy about it. Everyone loved hugs and he was the best at giving them.

“I’ll tell the team you saved me,” he low blowed him, watching as his blank stare widened and open up into some form of shock and then aggression, instantly stopping and pointing at him.

“You!-....” he cut himself off, now glaring at him and then they were silent, HR’s arms still held up, waiting on an acception to the hug he was inevitably going to give him. He loved giving hugs.

“Want a hug?” he asked, still grinning at the other version and noting the gradually dissipating glare.

Hard-Harry then sighed. “I hate you,” but he stood still, body now slack and HR took that as a sign of -yes, hug him-. He chuckled lightly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close with a wide grin, hands on his back and shoulder-blades. He felt a few very short and fast pats on his back, Harry actually sort of reciprocating the hug in his own way and it just made him hold tighter, still grinning.

“... you can let go now….” Nope.

“Nope,” he repeated his thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed. What d'you think?


End file.
